L'Espoir d'un regret
by Girly08
Summary: Mira et Éphraïm Bridger sont vivant après 8 ans de séparation entre eux et leur fils Ezra. Un jour, le couple apprend que l'Empire veulent tuer leur fils. Le seul problème est qu'ils sont en prison et ne peuvent pas avertir le garçon et l'équipage. vont-il s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour leur seul enfant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire avec plusieurs Chapitres, pendant les vacances, je vais mettre à jour. C'est dur de mettre à jour quand vos parents ne savent pas que vous faites des Fanfictions comme moi.**

 **Bref, Je ne possède pas SWR et Désolé pour mon Orthographe. (Super, il y a de l'orage chez moi)**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Dans la pison de L'Empire.**

 **POV Mira (Mère d'Ezra)**

Mon mari et moi n'avons pas réussie a libéré tout les prisonniers de l'Empire, Ryder et quelque personnes on réussi s'échapper, on allait sortir de cette endroit mais les soldas nous on tirait dessus et nous avons étaient inconscient et ils nous ont mis dans une prison. Éphraïm mit son bras autour de moi.

'' Mira, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, on réussira à s'échapper et tout les prisonniers seront libre '' Promit-il.

'' Je sais Éphraïm, mais l'Empire ne s'arrêtera pas a régniez le mal dans toute la galaxie '' Je lui dis.

Je sentie la main de mon mari soulevait mon menton, pour que je le regarde. '' Un jour, l'Empire sera vaincu et tout sera en ordre, nous retrouverons notre petit garçon ''

'' Oui, nous seront réuni avec notre petit bébé '' Dit-je avec un sourire et les larmes qui coule sur mes joue. Cela fait 8 ans qu'on a était séparé d'Ezra, on fêté ces 7 ans jusqu'à que l'Empire nous on trouvé on a du caché Ezra dans le sous sol et les soldas nous on emmené loin de lui, je croyais qu'il était mort. Mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai su que c'était lui.

Mes pensés ont été interrompus quand un solda nous on crié dessus '' Il est temps d'allé manger les Bridger ! ''

On a été amené jusqu'à la cantine sécurisé **(Sa n'existe pas dans SWR mais j'en ai envie)** je vis d'autre famille a des tables avec leurs enfants, nous nous asseyons a une table et mange notre nourriture. Jusqu'a que la tête de Tarkin apparu dans l'holonet qui était sur le mur.

'' Bonjour a tous, nous allons parler des menaces que l'Empire essaye de détruire a tout prix, alors pour cela nous allons détruire une personne qu'ils aiment tous. Leur sixième membre de leurs équipes. ''

Il continua avec un sourire sur son visage '' Cher prisonnier, voici: **Ezra Bridger,** L'enfant de Mira et Éphraïm Bridger, le rat des rue de Lothal, le Padawan du Jedi et c'est lui, qui est la menace de notre Empire donc on va le détruire une fois pour toute ! ''

 **A suivre...**

 **Et voila, je sais le Chapitre est court mais j'ai plus d'idée donc je met a jour rapidement. Bref, passé une bonne journée ou soirée et a bientôt.**

 **QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour car j'ai eu une panne de courant pendant 19H et j'ai voulus profité de mes vacances. Bref, passons au Chapitre 2.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **POV Mira**

Je n'arrivé pas à y croire, ils vont tuer mon bébé. Nous devons sortir de cette prison pour avertir Ezra et le protégé. Toutes les familles présente dans la cantine nous regarde avec choque et tristesse. Je me retourne vers mon mari.

''Ephraïm, il faut qu'on sorte de cette prison Impériale et qu'on prévient notre petit garçon !''

''Je veux bien mais comment !?'' Demande Ephraïm.

Un agent rentra dans la cantine. ''Prisonnier, nous ferons une inspection dans vos cellules au cas où vous cachez des outils pour essaye de vous enfuir !'' Il Partie.

''Je crois que j'ai une solution'' Je lui sourie.

… **15 minute plus tard…**

 **Dans la cellules des Bridger**

Mon mari et moi, nous étions caché au niveau des escaliers, chacun un coté. La porte s'ouvrit et deux soldat et un agent entra dans la cellule. Il était confus de ne trouver personne.

''Ou sont les prisonniers !?'' Demande l'homme.

Nous nous sommes levé et avons combattu les Impériaux. Après un combat, ils étaient tous inconscient. Nous sortons de la cellule en ferment la porte derrière nous.

Nous nous dirigions dans le hangar et vu plusieurs chasseurs TIE, on couru vers un des vaisseaux et ouvert la trappe.

Ephraïm pris les commande, je coupe les files bleu et rouge et nous avons décollé du vaisseau de l'Empire pour aller vers Lothal.

 **Dans le Ghost, sur Lothal.**

 **POV Narrateur**

''REVENEZ ICI !'' Cria Sabine en train de courir après Zeb et Chopper dans le vaisseau. Sabine était recouverte de peinture violette et bleu.

''Ecoute Sabine, je suis désolé d'être rentré dans t'a chambre sans t'a permission'' Dit Zeb toujours en train de courir.

''On serra quitte quand je vous aurez régler votre compte !'' Crie Sabine énervé.

Hera entra dans la pièce ou étaient les trois membres de l'équipage. Elle se mit entre eux et chuchote avec colère.

''Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait vous taire !''

''Mais Hera, Zeb et Chopper on ruiner mes peinture et mon armure !'' Explique Sabine.

''Allez dans le cockpit et en silence !'' Chuchote encore la Twi'lekt.

''Pourquoi tu chuchote ?'' Questionne Zeb.

"Kanan et Ezra sont allaient en mission cette nuit et son revenu se matin, ils dorment dans la salle commune" Explique la jeune pilote.

"Ohh..Maintenant je comprend" Sabine, Zeb et Chopper se dirige dans le cockpit avec Hera derrière eux.

Arrivaient dans le cockpit, Ils expliquent se qu'il c'est passé. "Je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller me laver les mains dans la salle de bain et quand je suis revenu, Zeb et Chopper étaient dans la chambre avec de la peinture renverser et Chopper a roulait dedans et m'a éclaboussé de la peinture bleu et violet !" Dit Sabine les bras croisé.

Hera se mit a soupiré. "On va établir des règles. Sabine, a chaque fois que tu quitte t'a cabine, tu ferme le capuchon sur tes peinture. Zeb, tu frappe a la porte pour avoir l'autorisation d'entré. Chopper, tu ne zappe pas Zeb ni qui que se soit ici sur se navire !"

"Wop wop woop ?" Demande Chopper.

"Oui, tu peux zapper les impériaux" Sourit Sabine.

" On est bien d'accord ?" Demande Hera.

"Oui" Ils répondent en même temps.

Un bip se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvre pour voir apparaître les deux Jedi encore a moitié éveiller.

 **On en fini la pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Lilou: On en fini la pour aujourd'hui ! Tu plaisante la ?!**

 **Moi:** **Ecoute, je sais que la mise a jour est long mais il ne me reste que 1 mois de vacances et je voudrais en profité.**

 **Lilou: D'accord mais tu peux écrire les Chapitre le soir.**

 **Moi: Mmh ok, je vais écrire des C** **hapitres le soir.**

 **Lilou: Super !**

 **Bref, j'ai lus des histoire ou vous dites qu'on ne sais pas la couleur des cheveux de la mère d'Ezra, un jour j'ai regardais des fanart et j'ai vu un dessin ou il y avait le père et la mère d'Ezra dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ezra était dans le ventre de sa mère. La main de Mira et celui d'Ephaim était sur le ventre et les cheveux de Mira était dans l'air, elle a les cheveux bleu !**

 **Et vous savez pourquoi ils l'on appeler Ezra ? Bah je vous le dirai dans un autre chapitre xD.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut, chez on fait des travaux, on remplace le parquet, on monte des meubles et on repeint. Beaucoup trop de travaille chez moi** **Voila ! Cette histoire se déroule pendant la saison 2 et j'ai mis les Rebels sur Lothal car j'aime bien cette planet.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **POV Ezra**

Kanan et moi sommes allé sur une mission en pleine nuit, quand nous sommes revenu il était vers 6 heure du mat donc on a décidé de faire une sieste.

Quelques heures plus tard, on a entendu du bruit venant de Sabine et Zeb. Mon maitre et moi nous nous sommes levés et nous nous dirigeons vers le cockpit. Nous avons ouvert la porte et nous avons vu tous le monde.

''Qu'es qu'il se passe encore ?'' Dit mon maitre à moitie éveillé.

''Rien d'important n'amour'' Dit Hera avec un sourire sur ses lèvre.

''A bon, alors pourquoi on a entendu Sabine crié après Zeb ?'' Demande Kanan, les bras croisé.

Hera soupira ''Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais en attendant, Zeb et Sabine vont aller sur le marché et achetaient tous se qu'il y a sur cette liste'' Elle leurs donna une liste de course.

''Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?'' Demande Sabine dans le choque.

''Il faut bien deux personnes pour allaient chercher de la nourriture'' Sourie Hera.

''Et comme par hasard c'est moi qui dois y allé !'' Se plaint-elle.

''Sa te fera les jambes, tu passe trop de temps dans ta chambre. Toute seul'' Répond calmement notre pilote. Sabine soupire et partie avec Zeb sur le marcher.

 **POV Sabine**

Super, d'abord on renverse mes peintures au sol et maintenant je dois allais au marché avec Zeb ! Le marché était rempli de Stormtroopers et s'ils nous voient, ils nous chasserons.

''Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir renversé tes peinture ?'' Demande Zeb.

''Bof, temps que se n'est pas sur mes murs. Je t'en veux pas.'' Je lui dis.

Je lève la tête pour voir Zeb avec ses oreilles tombées. ''Qu'es qu'il ne va pas ?'' Je lui demande.

''C'est Ezra, depuis qu'il a appris la mort de ses parents, il fait des cauchemars la nuit et le matin il reste sur sa couchette, la tête face aux murs. Je l'entends pleurer quand je passe devant notre cabine'' Dit-il tristement.

"La tu dis a Kanan ?" Je lui demande.

"Bah enfaîte..." Il commença en se frottent la nuque.

 **Flashback**

 **POV Narrateur.**

 **Kanan était en train de médité dans sa cabine quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler Zeb qui semblé préoccupé de quelque chose.**

 **"Qui a t'il mon grand ?" Dit le Jedi encore avec les yeux fermé.**

 **"C'est a propos de l'enfant" Dit le Lasat tristement.**

 **Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrit. "Qu'es qu'il a ?" il s'inquiète.**

 **"Depuis la mort de ses parents, Ezra ne sort même plus de notre cabine, je l'entend pleuré, il ne parle plus a personne et il mange a peine. Kanan, Ezra a beaucoup trop traversé !"**

 **"Je vais lui parlé" Il sort de sa cabine pour allait voir son Padawan.**

 **Fin du Flashback**

 **POV Zeb**

"Et alors ?" A demander Sabine.

"Ezra a fini par manger un peu et de sortir de notre cabine mais c'est pas encore un gros changement" Je lui dit tristement.

"Nous devons faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral" Dit Sabine.

"D'accord mais quoi ?"

Sabine réfléchi jusqu'à qu'une personne lui rentre dedans "Excuser moi je n'ai pas regarder devant moi" dit-elle.

"Se n'est pas grave, connaissez vous un enfant qui répond au nom d'Ezra ?"

Sabine et moi nous nous regardions, qu'es qu'ils veulent a propos du gamin ?

"Et a qui nous avions a faire ?" Je leurs demande.

"Nous sommes des proches d'Ezra" Ils enlevèrent leurs capuches. Sabine et moi nous restions figé sur place, les yeux grand ouverte face a cette découvert. Devant nous, étaient...

 **Ephraim et Mira Bridger les parents D'Ezra.**

 **Enfin !**

 **Lilou: Sérieusement, tu as pris plusieurs jour pour finir ce chapitre alors que je t'ai dit d'en écrire tous les soir !**

 **Moi: Ecoute, j'ai profitais de mes vacances car on reprend la rentré Mardi ! Et j'ai autre chose a faire.**

 **Lilou: Comme quoi ?**

 **Moi: On va passé quelque chose d'important pour notre futur bientot et je dois révisé pour l'avoir, je dois écrire un crossover et voila.**

 **Lilou: Un crossover sur ?**

 **Moi: Sur Star Wars Rebels et sur Miraculous d'accord, se sont mes deux dessin animée préféré.**

 **Lilou: Cool et tu commence quand ?**

 **Moi: Je sais pas mais bientôt ;)**

 **Donc voila, je vais commencé un crossover bientôt. J'adore Miraculous et SWR donc j'ai voulu les assemblé ensemble. Voulez vous que je le facde ou pas ? En attendant...**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	4. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !

**Hey ! Je sais que j'ai disparus pendant 1 mois ou plus, mais j'ai plein de devoirs a faire plus de révisions pour une épreuve importante que je vais passer donc désoler si vous attendez la suite de l'histoire de SWR (elle arrive bientôt).**

 **je commence un croisement sur l'univers entier de Disney Channel et de SWR (et peut-être un croisement entre SWR et Miraculous). Le crossover saura sur le forum de SWR. (Je m'occuperais des deux histoires en même temps)**

 **BESOIN DE VOUS: Donner moi une série ou un dessin animé de Disney Channel avec un résumé pour que vous voyiez les histoires que vous avez toujours voulu et lire. Vous pouvez me donner un croisement avec SWR et SWR du passé ou futur avec les saisons bien sur.**

 **Envoyé par message privé ou dans les commentaires. ET! Je vais maintenant mettre a jour 2 ou 3 fois par semaines.**

 **Voila! Que la force soit avec vous.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut ! Désolé pour le retard, en se moment je révise pour mon brevet blanc** **Donc je n'ai pas le temps de faire des mises a jour, le Crossover arrive bientôt** **Et j'ai changeais mon style d'écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **POV Narrateur**

Sabine et Zeb furent figées face aux parents de leur plus jeune membre, les parents d'Ezra avaient une capuche marron sur eux qui couvrent tous le corps.

Sabine repris ces esprits et leurs demande, «Comment ? L'Empire vous ont déclarées morts !». Les parents furent surpris du commentaire de la jeune fille, «L'Empire a voulu effrayer la population au cas où ils combattent contre leurs autorité» Explique Mira.

«Oh, on aurait du s'en douter» Commence Sabine, «Venez avec nous, on en discutera sur notre vaisseau» Propose Sabine. Ils commencèrent a marcher vers le Ghost.

 **POV Ezra**

Je déjeunais avec Kanan mais malheureusement nous étions tous les deux fatiguées. Sans le savoir, ma tête glissa de ma main auquel j'étais appuyé, Kanan retira vite fait le bol de céréale qui était devant moi heureusement qui me l'avait retiré sinon j'aurais eu ma tête dans le bol.

«Bonne nouvelle pour toi petit, pas d'entrainement Jedi pour aujourd'hui, la mission de cette nuit nous a épuisées» Dit mon Maitre en train de boire son café. Je hochai la tête.

Hera entre dans la cuisine et pris un verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir à coté de Kanan. «Vous avez une mine affreux les garçons, vous devriez aller faire une sieste» Dit Hera en nous regardent. Mon Maitre la regarde, «On a déjà fait une sieste mais avec Sabine et Zeb qui se dispute, je crois que c'est impossible».

Hera se mit à rire, «J'ai envoyais Sabine et Zeb en mission pour nos courses donc ils ne vont pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps» Dit-elle. Tout d'un coup, «Spectre 5 a spectre 2» Apparu la voix soudaine de Sabine a travers la com.

«Quand on parle d'eux» Sourie Hera, «Je t'écoute spectre 5» Répondit-elle. Je me mis à manger mes céréales, «Um…On n'a pas tous les fournitures que tu as demandée» Dit-elle. Hera se mit à rire, «Se n'est pas grave Sabine, on s'occupera de cela plus tard, rentrez au Ghost» Dit-elle.

"Justement on voulait vous dire qu'on rentre avec deux personnes qu'on viens de voir sur le marché" Dit Zeb a travers la com. Kanan et Hera se regarda entre eux, "Deux personnes ? Qui sont ils ?" Demande mon Maître.

Il y a eu un silence pendant quelques seconde, "Um... Vous le découvrirez quand on sera la, spectre 5 terminé !" Raccroche Sabine. On a était surpris du commentaire de notre jeune artiste.

10 minute plus tard, Zeb et Sabine sont revenu avec deux personnes déguisées, Hera, Kanan et Chopper sont allez vers eux. Moi, je regardais en cachette et en silence leurs présence, j'ai toujours peur que c'est une connaissance que j'ai rencontrais dans la rue.

"Bienvenu sur le Ghost, je suis le capitaine Hera, voici Kanan notre chef d'équipe, vous avez déjà rencontrées Sabine, notre artiste mandalorienne, Garazeb mais on préféré l'appeler Zeb notre soldat Lasat, voici Chopper notre droid et aussi E- mais ou est il ?" Demande Hera en me cherchant.

Les personnes sourie et enlevèrent leurs capuche, Kanan, Hera et Chopper eurent un choque devant cette découverte. Moi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je voulais pleurer.

 **POV Ephraim**

Après avoir révélées nos identités, nous avons entendu un fracas qui venait du balcon au dessus de nous, "Je crois savoir qui se trouve la-haut" Dit La femme twi'lekt avec un sourire sur ces lèvre, "Sort de t'a cachette petit, ils sont la pour toi" Dit elle.

On a entendu des pas venir, on vit un garçon avec les cheveux bleu, les yeux bleu électrique et une tenu Orange, jaune et marron. Mira mit ces mains sur ces lèvres, elle allait pleurer et moi aussi. Le garçon n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était notre fils Ezra !

"Ezra ! Mon bébé tu es vivant !" Crie joyeusement Mira. Ezra couru vers nous en larme et nous le prenons dans nos bras. Je regarde l'équipage qui avait un sourire sur leur lèvre et surtout des larme au yeux.

On se sépare après plusieurs minute de câlin, je me mit a genoux et je pose mes mains sur la joue de mon fils, "Tu as tellement grandit, nous avions cru que tu étais mort après notre séparation" Dis-je. Mon fils sourit, "Moi aussi, Ryder m'avait dit que vous étiez mort" Nous dit-il. Cela ma surpris, Ryder avait réussi a trouver Ezra.

 **15 Minute plus tard..**

 **POV Narrateur**

"La force ? Oui nous savions que notre fils avez la force en lui, c'est pour cela que nous l'avions caché. Nous savions se qu'il se passe pour les utilisateur de la force, donc nous l'avions caché pour le protéger" Explique Ephraim a l'équipage.

Les parents d'Ezra et l'équipage parlèrent entre eux dans la salle de réunion. "On voulait vous remerciez d'avoir pris soin de notre fils durant tous se temps" Remercie Mira. Hera sourie, "Aucun problème Madame Bridger" Dit-elle.

Kanan regarda Ephraim et lui demande, "Je voudrais parler en privé avec vous Monsieur Bridger" Dit-il. Ephraim le regarda surpris mais il suit le Jedi. Il arrive dans la chambre de Kanan, le maître Jedi se retourne vers lui après avoir fermé la porte, "Je vous en pris, asseyez vous" Dit-il.

Ephraim s'assoie avec Kanan devant lui, le Jedi ouvrit la bouche, "Ezra est très sensible a la force, il est le garçon le plus puissant de la galaxie. C'est pourquoi je dois l'entrainer a devenir un Jedi" Dit-il.

Ephraim fut surpris, il s'avait que son fils avait une grande puissance en lui, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était très puissant. Au point d'être une cible pour l'Empire. "Vous êtes vous aussi un Jedi ?" Demande t-il. Kanan sourie et hocha la tête.

"Alors mon fils est un Padawan ?" Demande Ephraim. Le Jedi hocha de la tête, "Oui, votre fils a un grand pouvoir qui demande de l'entrainement, c'est pour cela que je l'aide, si il ne le contrôle pas, cela peut avoir des conséquence sur lui comme le coté obscur" Dit-il. Ephraim se mit a rire, se qu'il laisse perplexe Kanan.

Quand il fini de rire, il le regarda, "Vous me rappelez le maître Jedi Depa Bilaba lors de la guerre des clones" Dit-il. Kanan fut figé au prénom de son maître.

 **Bref, j'ai fini ici pour aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la bande annonce qui viens de sortir de SWR et franchement WOW !**

 **Mes réactions:**

 **Moi: *Vois Kanan qui se coupe la queux de cheval* What ?! Nannn... Pourquoi ?**

 **Moi: *Vois les soldats surpris de voir un sabre laser qui coupe le sol en cercle et les vois tomber pendant que Kanan s'accroche* Haha bien joué :)**

 **Moi: *Vois Kanan les cheveux coupés* OH MON DIEUX ! MAIS POURQUOI ?! MAIS IL RESSEMBLE A RIEN COMME SA ! JE LE PRÉFÉRÉ AVEC SA QUEUX DE CHEVAL !**

 **Moi: *Vois Ezra avec les deux bras tendu* Ezzy ? Qu'es qu'il fait ?**

 **Moi: * Vois Ezra avec L'empereur* OH MON DIEUX ! EZRA NE VA PAS DANS LE COTE OBSCUR ! Oh non, il va surement mourir lors de la bataille !**

 **Bref.. J'étais comme sa ! Mais sérieux, je l'ai mal pris quand ils ont ajoutées quelques années a Ezra et lui a coupé les cheveux. Je m'en suis remis, MAIS KANAN ! SA JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! Bon je me calme...**

 **En tous cas, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de la saison 4, même si je suis triste que se soit la dernière saison.. Je me souviens comment je l'ai vu pour la première fois :) Au début je me disait "Vas-y c'est quoi sa ?!" et j'ai connu la saison 1, l'épisode ou Ezra et Kanan sont dans le repère des créature de l'ombre et j'ai tout de suite aimé.**

 **Bref.. Que la force soit avec vous !**


End file.
